FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a saw blade having an outer ring insulated from the inner portion to control the capacitance of the blade.
The instant saw blade is used with the automatic safety brake for rotary blade equipment of my earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,230 in which a capacitance proximity sensor utilizes the spinning blade as an antenna so that when any portion of the body of the user approaches the blade too closely a cam brake will be instantaneously actuated to stop the rotation of the blade before the body of the user comes in contact with the cutting edge of the blade. In one form of the invention cam members are applied to opposite side faces of the blade to serve as a brake for the instantaneous stopping of the rotation of the blade. The sensitivity of the sensor may be adjusted to suit the capacitance effect of the individual user of the equipment.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a saw blade having controlled capacitance of an outer ring insulated from the inner portion thereof.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.